Un Noël qui avait mal commencé
by chachouille
Summary: Mac se retrouve au JAG le soir de Noël, que se passe t'il?


Titre : Un Noël qui avait mal commencé  
Adresse e-mail auteur :   
Avertissement : Aucun  
Catégorie : de tout  
Rating : NC-17  
Personnages : les personnages du Jag  
Spoilers : Aucun  
Résumé : Mac passe le soir de Noël au JAG  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de DPB, j'écris ces histoires pour le plaisir et je n'en tire aucun profit financier …  
A/N : fic réalisée pour le défi noël sur le forum jag.fansforum

**sujet du défi : ****  
****L'un des persos travaillant au JAG (Harriet, Bud, Harm, Mac, Mic, Tiner...) se retrouve de permanence pour la nuit de noël. Il voit tout le monde partir et se retrouve seul avec lui même. Mais certains viendront faire un tour au JAG durant cette même nuit (oublis, tenir compagnie, amener à manger...). ****  
****Alors vous devez bien entendu nous faire partager les pensées du perso que vous aurez choisi. ****  
****Il est interdit d'utiliser les mots : "joyeux", "dinde" et "ami". ****  
****De plus il est obligatoire de placer ces sept expressions dans votre fic: "vive le vent d'hiver", "branle-bas de combat", "le chat est dans l'horloge", "jeter de la poudre aux yeux", " t'es chiant", " mais il va se taire le nain de jardin" et "il est où ton string".**

En italique, se sont les pensées de Mac

Merci à Gridou pour la relecture 

Quartier Général du JAG  
24 décembre  
17h00   
Bureau de Mac

_Je suis dans mon bureau et dire que je me retrouve de permanence le soir de noël. Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi. Bon c'est vrai, l'amiral est chez le SECNAV pour une soirée, Bud et Harriet fêtent Noël avec leurs quatre enfants, c'est le premier des jumeaux. Sturgis est avec Varèze et Harm il aurait pu être au JAG à ma place et ben même pas, on a joué à pile ou face et j'ai perdu. Je dois être maudite car à chaque fois qu'on laisse le hasard décide, je perds._   
Je sors de mon bureau et me dirige vers celui d'Harm et j'entends une musique

« Vive le vent,vive le vent, **vive le vent d'hiver**, boules de neiges qui s'en va sifflant, dans les grands sapins verts… »

En ouvrant la porte :  
« Vous vous croyez déjà en vacance capitaine ? »  
« Mac ce n'est pas parce que vous restez ce soir qu'il faut passer votre humeur sur moi, j'y peux rien » me dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
« Ben voyons qui c'est qui a eu cette brillante idée de tirer à pile ou face» lui dit je sur un ton de reproche.  
Il me fit un grand sourire :  
«Ne soyez pas mauvaise perdante, je vous signale que moi, j'aurai la garde du Nouvel An »  
_Qu'est ce que j'aime ce sourire_ « C'est vrai alors vous allez faire quoi ce soir? »  
« Avec Mattie et Jen, j'ai quelques inquiétudes ; je sens que ça va être rapidement **branle bas le combat.**   
Je me mis à rigoler :  
« Ça c'est sûr, bon je vous laisse je retourne à mes dossiers qui vont me tenir compagnie ce soir._J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi _«Passez une bonne soirée.»  
« Vous aussi Mac avec vos dossiers. »  
Se retournant pour lui faire face :  
« Très drôle Harm, je suis morte de rire là. »   
« Je vois ça marines. »  
Le fusillant du regard :  
« Harm ! Ne commencez pas à m'énerver! »  
« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous vous énervez pour un rien. »  
_Je suis en colère pour de bon, cette fois_: « Ben voyons et vous vous me cherchez sans cesse. »   
Répliquant du tac au tac :  
« Et vous vous avez un sale caractère.»  
« C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité, capitaine. »  
La dernière réplique de Mac avait été entendue jusqu'au bureau de l'amiral.  
Tout aussi furieux qu'elle :  
« Je vous signale que moi je ne m'emporte pas pour un rien, je vous taquinais juste et en moins de deux, vous êtes montée sur vos grands chevaux »  
_Il faut que je me calme là, je sens que je vais exploser et je n'ai pas envie de lui balancer des méchancetés._ «Et ben peut-être que si vous arrêtiez de me cherchez des noises…»

Pendant qu'Harm et Mac se parlaient, Harriet et Bud les regardaient.   
Levant les yeux au ciel :  
«**le chat est dans l'horloge**»   
Regardant sa femme d'un air interrogateur : « quoi ? »  
« Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre le capitaine et le colonel. »   
« Ils vont quand même pas se disputer le soir de Noël ! » 

Soudain, ils virent la porte du bureau s'ouvrir et Mac sortit furax en la claquant derrière elle.  
Harriet regarda son mari :  
« Malheureusement il semble que oui.»

Je retourne dans mon bureau furax, ferme la porte et m'assois dans mon fauteuil pour repenser à ce qui vient de se passer :  
_Ce n'est pas croyable, on vient de s'engueler pour rien. Qu'est ce que __**t'es chiant**__ parfois Harm. On a vraiment des caractères trop forts pourtant depuis deux mois tout allait bien. Pas une seule dispute au bureau et en dehors c'était super, ça fait deux mois qu'on est ensemble et c'est merveilleux. Je ne comprends pas comment on en est arrivé là._

Toc toc toc  
« Entrez. »  
« Madame !»  
« Oui Harriet ?»  
« L'amiral et Harm sont partis… «  
_Il est parti sans me dire au revoir, j'espère que ça va s'arranger. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on reste fâché._   
« Et Bud et moi on y va, passez un bon Noël. »  
« Merci Harriet vous aussi »  
_Et voilà, je me retrouve seule au JAG et je viens de me disputer avec Harm, je sens que je vais passer un super Noël._

19h00 

_Ca fait 1h30 que je suis coincée au JAG, je suis en train de finir les conclusions d'un dossier, quand j'entends du bruit. Je me lève pour aller voir et je tombe nez à nez avec…_

Surprise « Amiral !!! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là Monsieur ? »  
« Je me rendais à la réception du SECNAV quand je me suis aperçu que j'avais oublié un dossier que je devais lui remettre. »  
« Vous voulez que je vous aide à le chercher ? »  
« Oui s'il vous plaît. »  
L'amiral se dirige vers son bureau.  
« Monsieur il est comment ce dossier?»  
Se retournant : « c'est un gros dossier bleu. »  
« Je vais voir dans la salle de réunion. »

_Je me dirige donc vers la salle, je rentre et commence les recherches de ce dossier sur les tables. C'est fou les dossiers qui traînent ici, il faudrait qu'on fasse du rangement. Alors une pochette bleue, voyons voir, dossier rouge, budget, ce n'est pas ça, j'espère que l'amiral a plus de chance que moi. Affaire en cours, toujours pas. Je change de table et continue de fouiller parmi les dossiers quand je sens deux mains se poser sur mes yeux._   
« Harm? »  
Employant une voix douce et au creux de mon oreille :  
« Oui Sarah.»  
_Sa voix est si douce, j'adore quand il prononce mon prénom._   
Je me retourne et il me prend dans ses bras.  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Mattie et Jen t'ont mis à la porte? »  
Il rigole puis:  
« Très drôle marines, je me suis dit que c'était bête de partir fâché alors je suis revenu. »   
« Je suis désolée mon cœur, je me suis énervée. »  
« Moi aussi ma puce, je n'aurais pas dû te chercher, alors que je savais que tu ne voulais pas passer Noël au JAG. »  
« J'aurais tant aimé qu'on passe notre premier Noël tous les deux en amoureux. »  
« Je sais ma puce, moi aussi j'aurais adoré »  
Sur un ton coquin :  
« On se rattrapera ce soir. »  
« Ce soir hum ! Bonne idée, mais avant je vais te donner un aperçu de ce qui va se passer. »  
Je me mets à rougir puis sur un ton gêné :  
« Harm on est au bureau. »  
« Il n'y a plus personne. »  
Il met ses mains sur mes hanches, approche ses lèvres et commence à m'embrasser.  
Je le repousse gentiment et lui dis:  
« Harm, l'amiral est dans son bureau et il sait que je suis en salle de réunion. »  
Tout en caressant délicatement mes hanches : "Ca rend le moment encore plus intense."  
«Je… »  
Harm reprit mes lèvres, et je réponds à son baiser en l'embrassant avec passion. Il me pousse contre la table et m'oblige à m'asseoir sur le rebord.

J'écarte les jambes pour qu'il puisse se rapprocher de moi, ce qui fit remonter ma jupe. Harm délaisse mes lèvres pour s'attaquer à mon cou mais ma veste en bloque l'accès. Il défait les boutons de ma veste, ainsi que les premiers de mon chemisier puis il dépose des baisers dans mon cou. Je mets mes mains derrière sa nuque que je caresse tendrement…Il pose ses mains sur mes cuisses qu'il caresse doucement pour me faire frissonner.  
« Hum Harm !!!!!!!! »  
Il continue de les caresser et sur un ton coquin me glisse à l'oreille : « Jolis bas marines »  
Je lui réponds sur le même ton : « C'est spécialement pour toi pilote.»  
« J'adore » tout en remontant ma jupe : « mais je préfère ça »  
« Harmm !! »  
« Hum très mignon celui-ci ! Bien que ce ne soit pas mon préféré »  
Il passe ses doigts sous l'élastique du string pour me le retirer en caressant le haut de mes fesses. J'enlève mes mains de sa nuque et les poses sur la table pour me soulever pendant qu'Harm m'enlève le morceau de tissu. Une fois retiré, il le met dans la poche se sa veste.  
Je pose mes mains sur son torse et commence à déboutonner sa veste tandis qu'avec ses mains il écarte les pans de ma veste et de mon chemisier découvrant un joli soutien gorge de dentelle noire assorti au string. Il commence à caresser ma poitrine par-dessus le tissu. Je m'attaque à sa chemise et dépose des baisers sur les parties nues de son torse. La chemise déboutonnée, je caresse son torse, joue avec ses poils et embrasse ses mamelons ce qui renforce son désir pour moi, il ne peut plus le cacher. Il continue de caresser mes seins puis il sort le droit de son écrin et joue avec la pointe de celui-ci qui se tend immédiatement. Ensembles, nous commençons à gémir. Je remonte vers sa gorge, puis sa bouche, je glisse ma langue dans celle-ci et part à la recherche de la sienne pour entamer un ballet qui devient de plus en plus intense. Harm quitte mes lèvres et descend vers ma poitrine. Il dirige sa bouche vers le sein droit et commence par en sucer la pointe durcie par le désir, la prend entre ses dents, la mordille puis il en lèche le contour et revient vers la pointe. Avec sa main droite, il sort le sein gauche et le caresse.   
Me mordant la lèvre : "hum harmmmmmm !!!!!!! »  
Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et les agrippent plus ou moins selon les assauts d'Harm.

Pendant ce temps, l'amiral qui a trouvé son dossier se dirige vers la salle de réunion pour prévenir Mac qu'il repart à sa soirée.

Il m'allonge sur la table et m'écarte les cuisses…  
« Colonel. »  
Je panique: »Harm! L'amiral. »  
Me rhabillant:" Je …je suis dans le fond de la salle, je cherche votre dossier parmi les dossiers de la semaine. »  
J'ai à peine fini de reboutonner ma veste et chemise que l'amiral se trouve devant moi.  
« Capitaine, je vous croyez chez vous?»  
« Je…j'avais oublié de souhaiter un bon Noël au colonel »  
J'enchaîne rapidement pour que l'amiral ne dise rien : « Monsieur je ne trouve pas votre dossier. »  
« C'est normal Colonel, je viens de le trouver dans mon bureau, je repars à ma soirée, vous venez Capitaine? »  
« Heu…je vous suis Monsieur »  
Harm se retourne et me sourit  
« Au fait, Mac votre veste est mal reboutonnée. »  
Je sens mes joues qui rougissent, l'amiral sort avec Harm.  
Je reboutonne correctement ma chemise et veste puis je repense à ce qui vient de se passer :  
_Mon dieu!Heureusement que l'amiral m'a appelée car sinon je n'ose même pas penser à ce qu'il aurait pu voir, n'empêche que j'aurais bien aimé qu'Harm continue, c'était si bien parti. J'ai encore la sensation de ses mains sur mon corps, ses mains me caressant, m'enlevant mes dessous, mes dessous, OH MON DIEU !!!!!!!!!!!!! Je vais le tuer !!!!!! _

Je retourne dans mon bureau pour l'appeler. Je suis en train de passer devant le bureau d'Harriet quand j'entends mon téléphone sonner, je me précipite pour répondre :  
« Bureau du Colonel Mackenzie. »  
« … »  
« Coucou Mattie. »  
« … »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est revenu, un oubli de dossier. »   
« … »  
« Il est parti il y a cinq minutes. »  
« … »  
« Moi aussi, passe de bonnes fêtes de Noël »

Je raccroche et me remets au travail. Tant qu'à faire autant boucler tous mes dossiers vu que je suis consignée ici. 

20h00   
_Tiens je commence à avoir faim_, je me dirige vers la cuisine en espérant trouver quelque chose de comestible.

Cuisine du JAG

_Alors voyons voir dans ces placards. Tiens un paquet de biscuits ça fera l'affaire pour le moment. J'en profite pour me faire un café, puis je laisse mes pensées vagabonder .Eh dire que je suis dans la cuisine du JAG, toute seule entrain de manger des gâteaux et de boire du café le soir de Noël alors que tout le monde fait la fête. J'aurais vraiment préféré avoir la garde du Nouvel An, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter la proposition d'Harm de tirer les gardes à pile ou face._   
« Madame. »  
Etonnée : « Harriet! Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes là à cette heure ci? »  
« Ce matin avant d'aller au JAG, on est passé chercher la bûche de Noël, je l'ai mise au congélateur en arrivant… »  
« Et en partant vous l'avez oubliée. »  
En rigolant : « Tout à fait. »  
« C'est vrai que Noël sans bûche ce n'est pas Noël. »  
« C'est surtout qu'AJ nous réclame une bûche de Noël à la vanille chaque année sinon c'est le drame. »   
« Sacrée AJ ! Il doit être impatient d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. »  
« Ca c'est sûr une semaine qu'il compte les heures !!!!! Tout comme son frère et son père d'ailleurs, ils sont tous les trois impatients mais je me demande lequel l'est le plus. »   
« Tel père, tels fils Harriet. »  
« Tout à fait Madame, d'ailleurs je vais retourner à la maison sinon il va y avoir des dégâts. »  
« Passez une bonne soirée en famille. »  
« Merci Madame. »  
_Quelques fois je me dis que j'aimerais avoir la vie d'Harriet, avoir un mari attentif et des enfants. C'est vrai qu'au niveau de ma vie professionnelle, j'ai réussi mais au prix de gros sacrifices, j'espère que je pourrais aussi réussir dans ma vie personnelle. D'ailleurs, ça fait 2 mois que je suis heureuse et j'espère que ça va durer, je suis si bien avec lui. Depuis le temps qu'on s'aime je suis heureuse qu'on ai franchi ce cap même si nos amis ne sont pas au courant et que c'est pesant parfois, la preuve ce soir je suis ici et non avec lui._

La pause est finie, je retourne dans mon bureau avec mon café et mes gâteaux. J'arrive devant la porte et je vois une personne.  
Se retournant « Sarah. »  
Surprise : »Webb …mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »  
« Je suis venu de parler. »  
En colère : « Je t'ai dit que tout avait été dit et que je n'avais plus envie de te voir. »  
« Sarah, s'il te plaît. »  
« Non et va t'en »

Il s'approche de moi et m'attrape les poignets, je lâche sa tasse et les gâteaux.  
Paniquée : « Arrête tu me fais mal, lâche moi, en plus tu es complètement saoul. »  
« C'est de ta faute. »  
« Ma faute !!!!! Tu te fiches de moi là ? »  
Resserrant «C'est toi qui m'a quitté.»  
En colère : « Tu te fiches de moi là, tu m'as menti. Tu m'as dit que tu partais en Allemagne, tu te fais passer pour mort et tu as failli me tuer. »  
« T'exagères et puis tu n'as rien eu. »  
« Oui et ben ce n'est grâce à toi. »  
« Sarah, je t'aime vraiment tu sais, ces mois passés sans toi m'ont fait réaliser que j'avais fait une erreur. »   
« Fallait y penser avant et s'il te plaît lâche moi !»   
Il me lâche et fouille dans sa poche pour en sortir une boîte : « Tiens Sarah c'est pour toi. »  
« Clay j'en veux pas, je veux que tu me laisse. »  
Il ouvre la boîte : « Dès que je l'ai vu il m'a fait penser à toi. »  
« C'est gentil Clay mais ce n'est pas en me **jetant de la poudre aux yeux** que tu vas me récupérer. Je te l'ai dit c'est finit nous deux et puis j'ai quelqu'un. »  
« Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici ce soir seule ? »  
« Je suis de permanence et puis de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas, ma vie privée et professionnelle ne te concerne plus et ça depuis le jour où tu as décidé de me mentir »  
« Tu n'as jamais fait d'erreur. »  
« Si d'ailleurs j'en ai fait une énorme avec toi. »   
Enervée : « Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, on était bien tous les deux. »  
« C'est une période de ma vie que je préfère oublier et pour ça je veux que tu disparaisses une bonne fois pour toute de ma vie et ce dès maintenant, alors tu reprends ton cadeau et tu quittes le JAG »  
Me plaquant contre le mur et me tenant : « Sûrement pas, je reste avec toi »  
_Ce n'est pas possible mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend._ «Tu me fais mal »  
Il ne m'écoute pas et commence à m'embrasser de force, j'essaye de le repousser mais comme il est contre moi, j'ai du mal.  
Je tente de me dégager mais rien à faire. Il m'embrasse dans le cou en me tenant les mains, bloquant mon corps avec le sien. Je ferme les yeux et sent les larmes monter. _Penser à autre chose, le dernier week-end que j'ai passé avec Harm, c'était si romantique, il m'avait emmenée dans un endroit si magnifique, il a été aux petits soins avec moi pendant ces deux jours…_ Puis je ne sens plus le corps de Webb sur le mien, j'ouvre les yeux et je le vois à terre, avec le nez qui saigne et Sturgis devant moi. Je me laisse glisser sur le sol contre le mur.  
« Mac ça va ? »  
Pleurant «Je…sais pas…je. »  
« Vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un pour vous »  
Sanglotant : « Harm. »  
« D'accord Mac. Calmez-vous d'abord j'appelle la sécurité pour qu'il prenne Webb et ensuite je téléphone à Harm.»  
Je suis contre le mur, je remonte mes genoux et les entoure avec mes bras. _Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu me faire du mal, je croyais le connaître. Oh Harm ! Viens vite s'il te plaît._   
Lui prenant les mains : « Mac, Harm va arriver. »  
« Merci Sturgis, merci pour tout, heureusement que vous étiez là. »  
« J'avais oublié le cadeau de Varèze. »  
« Ca n'a pas dû lui faire plaisir. »  
« On ne s'est pas encore échangé les cadeaux, elle est avec mon père et j'ai prétexté un dossier pour venir le récupérer. »  
« Décidément c'est la soirée des oublis. »   
« Ah bon ??? »  
« L'amiral à oublié un dossier, Harriet la bûche de Noël et vous le cadeau de Varèze. »  
« En effet ! »

21h00 

« Sturgis »  
_Tiens c'est la voix d'Harm._   
« Je suis là. »  
« Que s'est 'il passé ? Où est Sarah ??? »  
« Là Harm. »  
Il court vers moi et me prend dans ses bras, je sens les larmes qui réapparaissent.  
_Je suis si bien dans ses bras, ces bras me protègent, me rassurent, je m'y sens chez moi._   
Tout en me gardant dans ces bras, Il tourne mon visage, essuie mes larmes avec son pouce et me parle : « Calme toi ma puce ça va aller. »  
« J'ai eu si peur. »  
« Je sais ma puce, je sais. »  
Je vois Sturgis qui nous regarde étonné : » Quelque chose ne va pas Sturgis ? »  
« Oui, j'ai une question, vous êtes ensembles tous les deux ? »   
Harm lui répond en me regardant amoureusement : « Oui depuis deux mois. »  
« C'est génial, je suis content pour vous deux »  
« Merci. »  
« Sur ce, je vais vous laisser Varéze m'attend. »  
« Merci Sturgis et bon Noël. «  
« Vous aussi et pas de bêtise au JAG. »  
« Sturgis !!!!!!!!!!! »  
Harm se relève, me prend la main et se dirige vers mon bureau. Il s'assoit sur mon fauteuil et je m'installe sur ses genoux. Il me serre dans ses bras, ma tête repose sur son épaule.  
« Harm. »  
« Oui »  
« Tu restes avec moi ???»  
« Bien sûr, on va la finir ensemble cette soirée.»   
Je le regarde dans les yeux, puis je l'embrasse tendrement. Nous détachons nos lèvres et on reste front contre front.  
« Merci d'être là et je…je t'aime. »  
_Ca y'est je lui ai dit, c'est la première fois. Lui me l'a déjà dit mais pas moi._   
Je le vois qui me fait un grand sourire  
« Moi aussi ma puce je t'aime.»  
Il prend mes lèvres, puis on reste tous les deux assis tendrement jusqu'à ce que mon estomac fasse un drôle de bruit.   
En rigolant : » Aurais-tu faim par hasard mon cœur ?? »  
« Oui. »  
« Alors voyons voir si quelqu'un livre le soir de Noël. Sarah !! »  
« Oui. »  
« Si tu veux manger, il faut que tu te lèves pour que je puisse regarder les adresses et appeler. »  
« Non je suis bien là »  
« Sarah c'est le câlin ou le repas ?? »  
Faisant la moue : « Les deux. »  
« D'accord, j'ai compris. »  
Il met mes mains autour de sa nuque, et me serre au niveau de la taille, il se soulève et j'enroule mes jambes autour(s) de ses hanches.  
Sur un ton espiègle : « J'aime bien cette position. »   
« Sarah !!!! »  
« Quoi !!! »  
« Ce n'est pas le moment. »  
« Hey ! Je n'ai rien dit, c'est toi qui as l'esprit mal placé. »  
« Ben voyons. »  
Il se dirige vers son bureau, s'assoit dans son fauteuil avec moi sur ces genoux saisit son agenda et son téléphone.  
« Alors… » Il tourne les pages : « Chinois ça te dit ? »  
« Parfait. «  
« Adjugé vendu »  
Il passe la commande puis il appelle Jen et Mattie pour leur dire de continuer sans lui et qu'il rentrera pas.  
« Alors ??? »  
« Alors quoi ???? »  
« Elles ne t'ont pas posé trop de questions, curieuses comme elles sont toutes les deux »  
« Je vais me faire harceler demain, ça c'est sur !!!! »   
Je caresse sa nuque : « Mattie ne va pas te lâcher. »   
« Surtout qu'elle sait que je suis fou amoureux de toi. »  
_Là je suis étonnée, on n'avait dit qu'on ne dirait rien à personne pour le moment ?_ « Tu lui as dit pour nous deux !!! «  
« Non Sarah, bien sûr que non, on s'était mis d'accord »  
« Alors ??? »  
« Avant qu'on ne sorte ensemble je lui avait avoué que j'étais amoureux de toi. »  
« J'ai fait la même chose. »  
« Tu a avoué à Mattie que tu m'aimais !!!! »  
« Non et oui. »  
« Sarah !Explique toi ! »  
« C'est à Sturgis que j'ai avoué mes sentiments pour toi, pas à Mattie. »  
« Ah bon !!! »  
« Oui, on travaillait ensemble sur une affaire, et il ne comprenait pas nos rapports et sans le faire exprès je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureuse de toi. »  
« Il ne me l'a jamais dit. »  
« Il n'avait pas intérêt, s'il voulait garder ses arrières. »  
Harm rit : » Tu l'as menacé ? »  
« Oui. »

22h00   
Bureau d'Harm

« Il y a quelqu'un ??? »  
« Ca doit être le livreur. Tu te lèves Sarah. Le temps de récupérer la commande et régler, je reviens de suite. »  
« Ok.»  
Harm sort de son bureau, règle le livreur avant de revenir les bars chargés de nourriture.  
« Voila le dîner est servi, certes ce n'est pas le chapon de Noël mais au moins ton estomac ne ferra plus de bruit. »   
« Très drôle. »  
Il se réinstalle dans son fauteuil et moi sur ses genoux. Il sort les plats et me tend une paire de baguettes.  
Il attrape des nouilles avec ses baguettes et les tend(s) vers moi : »Allez on ouvre la bouche »  
J'obéis et mange ce qu'il me tend puis il m'embrasse. _Quelle délicieuse manière de manger, j'adore._   
J'attrape moi aussi des pâtes et je fais la même chose que lui, et ainsi de suite avec chaque bouchée. Le repas se déroule de manière très sensuelle.  
« Hum, c'est bien mieux qu'un repas traditionnel de Noël. »   
« Contente que ça te plaise ma puce. »  
« Faudrait être difficile, chinois j'aime bien ça, je suis installée confortablement… »  
« Sarah !!! »  
« Quoi !!!! »  
« Tu me prends pour une chaise. »  
« Mais non mon cœur, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de finir.»  
« Désolé, je t'écoute »  
« Je suis installée confortablement dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime, et tu as fait de ce repas un moment sensuel et j'adore ça. » J'ai à peine fini ma phrase que je prends ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

22h30 

Je suis toujours sur ses genoux, je sens ses mains qui déboutonnent ma veste.  
« Harm !!! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?»  
« Je t'enlève ta veste. »  
« Harm, on a déjà failli se faire prendre par l'amiral, une fois ça suffit. »  
« Mais non, je veux juste sentir ta peau quand je caresse tes hanches et ce n'est pas possible si tu es trop habillée. »  
« Okay. »  
Il m'enlève ma veste, et je fais pareil avec la sienne.  
« Voila nous sommes à égalité. »  
« Tout a fait. »  
Harm caresse mes hanches tandis que je pose mes mains sur son torse. 

Pendant qu'ils sont tous les deux concentrés l'un sur l'autre et ne font pas attention aux alentours, une personnes les observe : 

Tout d'un coup j'entends une personne chanter :  
« Mac est assise sur les genoux d'Harm et ils se font des câlins… »  
Je tourne la tête et aperçois : « Chloé !!! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »  
En faisant un grand sourire : « J'étais venue te voir mais comme tu n'étais pas chez toi, je suis venue ici mais je vois que tu es occupée, je vais te laisser. »  
« Salut Harm »  
« Chloé !!! »  
« Quoi c'est vrai »  
_Elle est pas croyable celle là._En se tournant pour partir : » Mac et Harm sont ensembles et se font des câlins »  
« Non mais c'est pas vrai. »Je me dégage des bras d'Harm et part après Chloé qui continue de chanter à tue- tête dans tout le bâtiment, _ce qui m'énerve car je n'ai pas vraiment envie que les soldats de garde au JAG soient au courant_   
« Chloé s'il te plaît tais-toi !!!!! »  
_Mais ce qu'elle est têtue, et en plus elle m'énerve, je la revois quand elle avait 6 ans et qu'elle me cherchait, elle a vraiment la bougeotte._   
« Mais **il va se taire le nain de jardin.** »  
« Nain de jardin, moi ???»  
« Tout à fait !!! Et puis arrête de chanter.»  
« Pourquoi ?? »  
« Car personne n'est au courant. »  
« Ah !!! Et ça fait longtemps ? »  
« Retournons dans le bureau. »  
« Okay, mais ne crois pas que je vais t'oublier. »

Nous retournons dans le bureau d'Harm qui a profité de notre absence pour ranger les restes de notre repas.  
« Alors Chloé qu'est ce que tu deviens? »  
« Moi ça va très bien. » .Elle me regarde et rajoute avec un grand sourire : « Même très bien. Mais ne changez pas de sujet tous les deux, je veux tout savoir. »   
« Chloé !!! C'est privé, ça ne te regarde pas. »   
« Mac je te demande pas les détails juste depuis quand et comment ? »  
« Quand ? Il y a deux mois, ça te va. Fin de la conversation.»   
_Je vois que cette réponse ne lui plaît pas, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui raconter ma vie avec Harm. Je regarde Harm qui fait une drôle de tête, il ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi je n'ai rien envie de lui dire. Je l'entends qui parle à Chloé._   
« Alors Chloé ce Noël, tu ne le fêtes pas avec ton père ? »  
« Non il n'est pas là, alors je me suis dit que j'allais faire une surprise à Mac. »  
« Je suis contente de te voir, mais je suis de permanence ce soir. »   
« J'au une idée, j'emmène Chloé chez Mattie et demain tu viens la chercher et on passe la journée tous ensemble. »  
« Bonne idée Harm. Depuis le temps que Mac me parle de Mattie, je vais pouvoir faire enfin sa connaissance. »  
« Okay alors en route. »  
« Mac bonne nuit et à demain. »  
« A demain Chloé.»  
Harm s'approche de moi et me murmure à l'oreille : « Je fais le plus vite possible ma puce, ça va aller ??? »  
« Dépêche toi tu me manques déjà. » 

Harm part avec Chloé et me laisse seule au JAG.

23h00 

_Enfin, j'ai fin) ma permanence de Noël, Harm ne devrait pas tarder, qu'est ce que j'ai hâte de me retrouver chez moi avec lui._   
« Me revoilà ma puce. »  
Je prends la mallette : « C'est bon on peut y aller. » Je ferme mon bureau et nous nous dirigeons vers les ascenseurs.

23h05   
Quartier général du JAG  
Ascenseur 

Nous sommes tous les deux dans l'ascenseur. Je sens qu'Harm me regarde et qu'il a envie de faire quelque chose. Avant que je n'aie le temps de réfléchir, l'ascenseur s'arrête, je vois la main d'Harm sur le bouton arrêt. »  
« Harm qu'est ce que tu fais ? »  
« J'ai juste envie de t'embrasser et comme dehors il y a des soldats, je le fais maintenant. »  
Il a à peine fini sa phrase que je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue part à la recherche de la mienne et je lui cède le passage sans problème. _j'adore quand on s'embrasse,_ ses mains se posent sur mes hanches qu'il(s) caresse(nt) je mets les miennes derrière sa nuque pour approfondir notre baiser, et le prolonger. _Je n'ai aucune envie que ce moment cesse, même dans un ascenseur je trouve que c'est magique, je ne sais comment l'expliquer mais dès qu'il m'embrasse je me sens transportée vers un autre monde, un monde rempli de plaisir. A propos de plaisir, je sens ses lèvres qui quittent les miennes et qui descendent dans mon cou, ce qui me fait pousser des petits gémissements_ :  
« Hum Harm. »  
_Il faut que je l'arrête avant qu'il n'aille plus loin._ Il continue, il mordille gentiment le lobe de mon oreille._Oh mon dieu Harm, c'est si bon, s'il continue mon corps ne répond plus de rien. Il sait dans quel état il me met, et il insiste, il adore ça je le sais et moi aussi d'ailleurs._ Ses mains remontent vers ma poitrine et il commence à déboutonner ma veste et il me l'enlève. Je lui souris. _Il sait qu'il a gagné en fait non j'ai gagné car Harm est un amant fabuleux._ Je me met moi aussi à déboutonner sa veste qui tombe à terre ainsi que la mienne, nos chemisiers empruntent le même chemin et cette fois-ci rien ne viendra nous interrompre .Il commence par embrasser ma poitrine puis glisse ses mains dans mon dos pour me défaire mon soutien gorge. Il me l'enlève et libère ainsi ma poitrine. Sans attendre, il reprend sa douce torture sur mes seins et cette fois ci avec ses mains il cherche l'attache de ma jupe qu'il trouve sans difficulté et la fait tomber à mes pieds.  
« Sarah ! »  
« Oui ! »  
« **Il est où ton string** ????  
_Mon string, ben sur moi, ah non, en effet, je n'ai plus que mes talons, ah oui c'est vrai il ne me la pas rendu(e)._   
« Dans la poche de ta veste, tu me l'as pas rendu quand tu es parti. »  
« J'avais oublié. »  
« Harm continue ! »  
« A tes ordres Colonel de mon cœur. »  
Tandis qu'il continue de s'occuper de ma poitrine, je défais la boucle de sa ceinture, il rentre son ventre, son pantalon tombe.  
_Hum ! Qu'est ce qu'il est sexy dans ce boxer noir qui ne cache absolument rien de son désir pour moi, chose qui ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, au contraire._ Les mains de Harm caressent tantôt mon ventre, tantôt mon sein qui n'est pas occupé par sa bouche, j'ai mes mains sur ses épaules. Il s'écarte quelques secondes de moi et j'en profite pour lui enlever son boxer. On est tous les deux nus, avec ma mains je caresse son membre qui est au garde à vous, ce qui lui provoque des gémissements :  
« Hum Sar…ah hum !!!!!!!!!!! »  
Je continue de le caresser puis je me mets à genoux et commence à le lécher sur toute la longueur en partant de ses testicules, remontant jusqu'à son gland. Sa respiration est de plus en plus saccadée, je décide de le prendre en bouche, je glisse mes lèvres sur son sexe durci ce qui lui arrache des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et accompagne mes vas et viens sur lui. Je le sens proche de la jouissance, j'arrête les mouvements que j'effectuais. Sa respiration se calme puis il passe ses bras autour de moi pour me relever, ce que je fais. Il m'embrasse puis il descend le long de mon corps en embrassant chaque partie qui se trouve sur son chemin, j'en frémis. Il finit par se mettre a genoux devant moi et embrasse mon ventre, pose ses mains sur le haut de mes cuisses, puis avec sa bouche il descend pour arriver devant ma fleur de lys. Avec un doigt, il commence par émoustiller mon clitoris qui regorge déjà de plaisir .Je suis déjà totalement humide et prête pour lui mais il continue de jouer avec mon bouton et il rajoute à sa délicate torture, un doigt qu'il introduit dans mon vagin :  
« Hum Harm Harm ! »  
« hum !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
Il continue encore quelques instants jusqu'à me faire jouir, mon nectar se déverse sur ses doigts. Il s'allonge par terre, je viens me blottir dans ses bras le temps de retrouver une respiration correcte. Puis je me redresse et m'empale sur son membre, quand il rentre en moi nous crions tous les deux, je pose mes mains sur son torse et il met ses mains sur mes hanches pour accompagner mes mouvements. C'est ainsi que je commence mes vas et viens sur son membre. J'alterne entre des mouvements lents et des rapides pour faire monter le plaisir et atteindre le septième ciel ensemble. Harm se redresse de manière à pouvoir jouer avec mes seins et mes pointes. Nous continuons à bouger ensemble, au fur et à mesure la jouissance monte et je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à atteindre le plaisir suprême. Nos respirations sont de plus en plus saccadées. Harm déplace ses mains et il caresse mon clitoris pour me donner plus de plaisir. Il y parvient sans problème puisque quelques secondes plus tard, mon corps est parcouru de spasmes et je me mets à jouir, il me rejoint dans la jouissance et se répand en moi. Je tombe sur son torse et nous restons l'un contre l'autre le temps de reprendre une respiration normale.  
« Sarah. »  
« Hummmm. »  
« J'adore quand tu es dans mes bras mais là,il faudrait se rhabiller et sortir de l'ascenseur. »  
« Hum »  
« Sarah, allez !!!! »  
Je réponds sans grande conviction : « Oui »  
« Allez lève toi, c'était juste le premier round on continuera chez toi. »  
Je me lève et nous nous rhabillons tous les deux.  
« Harm ! Tu n'as pas oublié de me rendre quelque chose par hasard ? »  
« Non. »  
« Si mon string. »  
« Ah oui !!! »  
Il sort mon string de sa poche et me le rend.  
« Merci. »  
«Mais tu ne vas pas le garder longtemps, crois moi. »  
« Si tu le dis. »  
Harm remet l'ascenseur en marche.  
_Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne au JAG, sinon ils se seraient inquiétés de cette panne momentanée._

Nous sortons du bâtiment pour nous diriger vers nos voitures respectives.  
« A tout de suite ma puce. »  
« Ne traîne pas trop. »

Je monte dans ma voiture et direction mon appartement.

25 décembre  
Appartement de Mac  
00h10 

Je rentre chez moi et allume. Harm n'est pas encore arrivé, je décide d'aller me changer.  
Alors que je choisis une tenue, j'entends de la musique, Harm doit être rentré. Je finis de m'habiller et je vais le rejoindre dans le salon. Il est assis sur le canapé.  
« Sarah tu es magnifique avec cette jupe, elle te va si bien. »   
J'enchaîne sur un ton mutin : « Merci et encore tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il y a dessous. »  
« Mais je ne demande qu'à voir, colonel»  
Je me mords la lèvre et je le rejoins sur le canapé. Je m'assois à coté de lui et il passe son bras autour de moi, je pose ma tête sur son torse.  
« Ma puce. »  
« Oui. »  
Il sort un paquet de sa poche et me le tend. J'enlève le papier cadeau et découvre une jolie boîte. _Je me demande ce que ça peut être, qu'est ce qu'il a choisi ???_   
« Allez Sarah ouvre le !!! »  
_Je le vois qui trépigne d'impatience, on dirait un gamin qui attend quelque chose._   
J'ouvre la boîte et découvre un collier en or et la paire de boucles d'oreilles assortie. _Je suis super contente, il s'en est souvenu. C'est une parure que j'avais repérée quand on faisait les boutiques ensembles, il y a quelques semaines._   
« Merci beaucoup mon cœur. » Je pose la boîte sur la table et je l'embrasse.  
« Ca me touche vraiment que tu t'en sois rappelé. »  
« Je me souviens du jour où tu l'as vu, tu le trouvais si joli, ton regard s'était illuminé. »  
« Merci en tout cas. »  
Je sors le collier de sa boîte et lui donne en lui disant : » Tu me le mets s'il te plaît.  
Pendant qu'il me le met, je change mes boucles d'oreilles. Il embrasse ma nuque et je frissonne mais je l'arrête sinon je serais incapable de lui donner son cadeau. J'entends un grognement de mécontentement :  
« Arrrrghhhhhhhhnooonnnnnnnn. »  
« Bouge pas, je vais chercher ton cadeau. »  
« J'étais justement en train de défaire l'emballage. »  
« Très drôle. »  
Je me lève et je retourne dans ma chambre chercher son cadeau. Je prends le sac et retourne dans le salon.  
Je lui tends son paquet avec un grand sourire : « Tiens. »   
« Hum ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? »  
Il défait le paquet et ouvre la boîte. Je vois qu'il est surpris puis il me fait un grand sourire.  
« Si maintenant tu arrives en retard ça va chauffer pour tes six heures !!!! »  
« Crois moi Sarah ! Je vais la regarder souvent. »

« J'espère pour toi !!! »  
Nous nous embrassons.  
Sur un ton coquin : « Maintenant viens j'ai ton deuxième cadeau. »  
Je le fais se lever du canapé et nous nous dirigeons vers ma chambre qui, je dois dire ces derniers temps, est devenue notre chambre, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.  
Je le fais asseoir sur le lit et je me mets devant lui. J'enlève délicatement mon tee-shirt, et ma jupe. _Je vois le regard d'envie que me lance Harm._ Je suis devant lui en soutien gorge et string. _C'est la parure qu'il préfère, je me suis souvenue ce qu'il m'a dit dans la salle de réunion._ Harm se lève, me prend dans ses bras et m'allonge sur le lit. Nous passons la plus exquise des nuits. C'est ainsi que se termine ma journée de Noël de la meilleure façon possible et pourtant tout avait si mal commencé.

Fin


End file.
